how_to_speed_up_researchfandomcom-20200213-history
Create ultra smooth glass dishes
One way to make dishes ultra smooth when they get produced is to etch them after they cool in the factory. To really give them a flawless surface, the etching acid should less than half wet the glass. The glass dish should be turned sideways then more than half of it should be dipped into the liquid it should be rotated about its axis of symmetry until every part of its surface has been in the liquid and then it can be pulled back out with not one drop clinging to it that would evaporate redepositing the glass it dissolved as rough glass. The etching dissolves the outermost layer which was made by rolling the glass on steel in its molten state leaving nano smooth glass. Nano smooth glass is stronger and food won't get stuck onto nano smooth glass as easily in a dish washer. One possible way to make the glass super strong might be to have a molten mixture of quartz and corundum in a non-porous crucible then nucleate freezing from the bottom then freeze it from the bottom at a speed that's fast enough to have a super small abrupt change in viscosity across the freezing boundary. Heat should start being sucked out of the bottom faster further through the freezing process to keep the speed of the rising freezing surface constant. After the freezing finishes, the mixture which we will now call glass shall be cooled very slowly in an annealer. The crucible should be made of a substance that the glass does not completely wet so that it will not stick to the crucible which would make it crack on cooling. Once it's completely cooled, dishes should be etched out of the block. That way, the glass will not form stress on freezing because no trapped liquid pocket will form during the freezing process nor will it form stress during the cooling because it's cooled so slowly and it will also be very strong because it has corundum in it, because it will be denser due to not undergoing a glass transition, and because it's nano smooth. Stronger glass will also be harder to scratch which would form an easy stick onable site. Even better would be if the glass were a substance that no oil completely wets because then no oily Parmesan cheese would get stuck onto it. If a china dish with an unglazed bottom gets laid on top of an ultra smooth glass dish even once, it will scratch that dish making it weaker. Another solution might be to mix quartz and corundum together in the molten state in a mole ratio of 3:2 in a no gravity environment with no impurities to cause nucleation then create a sphere of it to very slowly cool in the air where there isn't even convection to speed up the cooling and once it's fully cooled, bring it back down to earth and etch 4 glass plates out of it. That way, assuming that each aluminum atom makes 6 bonds and each silicon atom makes 4 bonds, the oxygen atoms will on average make 3 bonds. The oxygen atoms at the surface will probably form hydrogen termination but oxygen has a lower electronegativity when it makes 3 bonds than when it makes 2, resulting in non-stick glass that stuck-on dry porridge can be rubbed off of because there will be no pores in the glass for the porridge to cling to and the reduction of surface energy from sticking on will be less than the surface energy of the porridge. By not having the molten spheres bigger, they won't cool extra slowly which might cause a bit of crystallization. Some of the spheres that are the same size can instead be etched into other shapes like small tea cups or what's left can be etched into other shapes like glass spheres but please don't create more of any type of glass object than there's a demand for or buy a glass object you don't want so that they will continue doing so just to waste less glass. The remaining glass can be remelted, purified into quartz and corundum to get rid of surface contaminants, and remelted at the correct ratio.